You Feel Like Thunder
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Just a fun little karaoke night for Team Coulson ... With some surprising revelations. ;) Fair warning: If you don't like the ships, don't read it! Coulsye/Fitzsimmons/Mayward.


**You Feel Like Thunder**

* * *

><p><span><strong>WARNING | READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING ANY FURTHER | WARNING | READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING ANY FURTHER | WARNING|<strong>

THIS STORY CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING PAIRINGS. SKYE/COULSON. MAY/WARD. FITZSIMMONS. IF YOU **DO NOT** LIKE **ANY** OR **ALL** OF THESE PAIRINGS _**DO NOT READ THIS STORY**_! ANY REVIEWS MADE WITH THE SOLE INTENT OF INSULTING THE PAIRINGS OR ME FOR LEAVING THIS WARNING-WHICH IS **COMPLETELY** NECESSARY BECAUSE APPARENTLY SOME OF US ARE TOO BLIND TO SEE THE BLATANT WARNING I'VE POSTED BY **TAGGING** THE PAIRINGS IN THE SUMMARY **AND **LISTING THEM ABOVE THE ACTUAL DOCUMENT-**WILL **BE REPORTED AS SPAM!

I have no problems accepting constructive criticism about my writing style, grammar errors, etc...But if you've nothing intelligent to say, keep on walkin'!

That being said, if you are still interested in the story, please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<br>**As always, I own nothing!

**Rating:  
><strong>M (for explicit song lyrics)

**Genre:  
><strong>Romance

**Pairings:  
><strong>Coulsye  
>MayWard<br>Fitzsimmons

**Lyrics Used:  
><strong>Jessie J "Thunder"  
>Meg Myers "Desire"<br>Luke Bryan "Out Like That"  
>Dum Dum Girls "Cult of Love"<br>Jason Aldean "When She Says Baby"  
>Boyce Avenue "Teenage Dream"<p>

**Author's Note:  
><strong>Okay, so...A friend of mine at work has been feeling pretty sick the last few days and told me that it would really cheer her up to read an AoS fanfic entailing a karaoke night for the group and I thought _Hey! I could have some fun with that!_ So, here it is! I hope y'all like it! It's kinda out there (just 'cause I don't ever see something like this happening on the show...) But, I think it could be fun...We shall see.

PS: This story also came to me when I stumbled upon 2 things. (1) "Thunder" by Jessie J. BEAUTIFUL song! If you haven't heard it, go look it up on YouTube and come back to read this while listening to it! And (2) a beautiful quote by Samantha Skye which I think is extremely applicable to my favorite AoS pairing, Coulsye:

"Have you ever gotten lost in the eyes of the person you love? You feel like the whole world just disappears around you. You feel like you know everything about them and what they are all about. Their flaws, weakness, and pain they might have been through. You feel like there is something there. But, you're so scared to fall in love, you're scared you'll get hurt. Well, don't be. If you feel like you guys might have a chance, you do. They say the eyes are the window to the soul and, now, you know why."

And, with no further ado...On with the show!

* * *

><p><em>You make my hands shake | I watched the glass break | Around my guarded heart, tonight | This ain't no mistake | You make my earth quake | You feel like thunder in the sky | Like thunder, thunder, thunder | Thunder, thunder, thunder | Like thunder, thunder, thunder | You feel like thunder in the sky<em>

_I was broken and started to think that I should be ashamed | Trembling and nervous and naked and feeling afraid | Then you came to me and told me and showed me to fight through the rain | Fight through the rain, to fight through the rain | Yea, yea, yea_

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this..." Grant Ward replied, warily as he listened to his friends' idea to kill their rare night off.<p>

"Oh, come on, Ward..." Skye chastised, playfully. "It'll be fun. Not to mention it'll give us all a chance to blow off a little steam. And, God knows we could use it..."

"What'll be fun?" Phil Coulson questioned, curiously, descending the staircase from his office, stepping into his team's conversation.

"Jemma had a brilliant idea for a team-bonding activity." Leo replied, smiling proudly at the bio-chemist who simply blushed furiously under all the attention.

"Yeah!" Skye added, enthusiastically. "Jemma suggested we have a karaoke night!" She elaborated.

"Oh, I think that sounds like great fun!" Phil replied, excitedly as he plopped down onto the sofa next to the young hacker. "Count me in!"

"Brilliant!" Jemma squealed excitedly. "That's myself, Leo, Skye, and now Agent Coulson..." She deduced, running down her roster of participants. "That makes it four against one, Agent Ward." She added, cheekily.

"Make it five." May added, smirking wildly.

"Oh, wonderful!" Jemma added, clapping her hands together. "That's _five _to one, Agent Ward. I'm afraid you've been overruled."

"Come on Grant." Phil chided, playfully. "We all work so hard, we sometimes forget to just let our hair down and have a little fun, once in a while." Catching Skye's curious glance, he asked, defensively. "What?!"

"'Let our hair down'?" Skye quoted, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Really, AC?"

"It's a figure of speech!" The senior agent replied, playfully frustrated, as he subconsciously smoothed his own thin hair before coming back to his senses. "All I'm saying..." He began, desperately fumbling for subject change. "...is that, sometimes, you have to go a little crazy to keep from going crazy."

"Phil's right." May chimed in. "It'd do us all good to have a little fun for once."

Glancing around the room, Grant knew he was outnumbered. Finally raising his hands in a mock surrender, he conceded defeat. "Okay...Fine...You win..." Just then, a mischievous smirk spread across his face. "On one condition..."

"What might that be?" Jemma asked, warily. Knowing Grant, she didn't even want to _try _to speculate what his 'condition' might be.

"Well, this whole karaoke night thing was your idea..." The specialist pointed out. "I think it's only fair that you be the first up..."

Looking over to Leo, Jemma smiled as she replied "All right, then, Agent Ward." She stated, proudly. "You're on!" She added, calling the agent's bluff as she passed Leo a CD.

"What's this?" The engineer questioned, curiously. He'd never heard of the title or artist written on the disc.

"Just put it in..." Jemma replied, cryptically. Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere with the bio-chemist, Leo decided to just go with it and put the disc into the player while Jemma made to stand in the middle of the circle as the music began to play. The rest of the group was stunned-to say the least-when they heard a dark rock beat began playing through the stereo as Jemma began to dance in an uncharacteristically dark and seductive manner as she seemed to focus her attention on Leo.

"Oh, this oughtta be good." Skye muttered, leaning over toward Coulson so that he could hear as she continued eating her bowl of popcorn.

"Indeed." Phil muttered, astonished as he watched the bio-chemist's actions while reaching over to take a handful of Skye's popcorn-his eyes never leaving Jemma until he felt a jolt of electricity rolling down the length of his spine when his hand accidentally grazed the young hacker's. Watching her eating the popcorn as she watched Jemma's performance, Phil made an uncharacteristically impulsive decision.

* * *

><p>"<em>Baby, I wanna touch you<br>I wanna breathe into your well  
>See, I've gotta hunt you<br>I gotta bring you to my hell  
>Baby, I wanna fuck you<br>I wanna feel you in my bones  
>Boy, I'm gonna love you<br>I'm gonna tear into your soul"_

* * *

><p>All eyes were on Jemma as she sang seductively dark and almost disturbing number while sauntering closer and closer toward Leo who just stared at her, dumbly. This was a whole new side of the scientist and part of him was terrified of it while the other part was oddly aroused by it. The rest of the team couldn't believe how well Jemma's voice suited the song and how deeply she got into the performance. None of them even recognized the bio-chemist as she sang and danced for Leo. As she moved on to the chorus, Jemma knelt on the sofa as she straddled the engineer, singing directly to him.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Desire, I'm hungry<br>I hope you'll feed me  
>How do you want me, how do you want me<br>How do you want me, how do you want me  
>How do you want me, how do you want me<br>How do you want me, how do you want me"_

* * *

><p>Leo still couldn't figure out how he was supposed to feel about the song Jemma was singing to him. Part of his was still oddly excited by it, but, part of him also wondered if the bio-chemist actually returned his feelings toward her. Evidently they shared a certain sexual chemistry. But, he couldn't tell if there was anything more to it, than that.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Honey, I wanna break you<br>I wanna throw you to the hounds  
>I gotta hurt you<br>I gotta hear it from your mouth  
>Boy, I wanna taste you<br>I wanna skin you with my tongue"_

* * *

><p>Jemma paused, there, to run her tongue up the length of Leo's neck. This action only further proved to the rest of her team that they didn't even know her, at this moment. Leo, meanwhile, fought desperately to stifle an aroused moan while he silently prayed to whatever deity may be listening, in that moment, that his growing erection would go unnoticed.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm gonna kill you<br>I'm gonna lay you in the ground"_

* * *

><p>As he looked into Jemma's hazel eyes, Leo saw the obvious character of the song. But, there was something else, there. A buried passion that made him think that maybe she wanted more than the song let on with him.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Desire, I'm hungry<br>I hope you'll feed me  
>How do you want me, how do you want me<br>How do you want me, how do you want me_

_How do you want me, how do you want me  
>How do you want me, how do you want me"<em>

* * *

><p>Leaping off of Leo's lap, Jemma glanced around to appreciate the astonished glances she was receiving. Her whole point of choosing this song was to shock her teammates and remind them that she was not a little girl that needed to be protected or sheltered from the world. Judging by the looks of things, she felt comfortable deciding that she'd succeeded. Plus, she had to admit. It <em>was <em>rather thrilling to play the bad girl for a change.

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanna feel you<br>I want it all  
>I wanna feel you<br>I want it all"_

* * *

><p>That part was true. She wanted Leo in every way that it was possible to want someone. Physically, emotionally and beyond. She wanted whatever he was willing to give of himself. And, if the look on his face was any indication, she'd guess that the engineer wanted the same things of her.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>How do you want me, how do you want me<br>How do you want me, how do you want me  
>How do you want me, how do you want me<br>How do you want me, how do you want me"_

* * *

><p>As the song finally came to a close, Jemma returned to the version of herself that her friends were all used to to take a bow before returning to her previous seat. "Wow." Leo breathed, still attempting to recover from his shock...and his painfully slowly receding erection.<p>

"Jemma!" Skye added, slack-jawed. "That was unbelievable!" She elaborated, vaguely. "I never knew you had it in you-hell-I never even knew you liked Meg Myers!"

"I think you'll all find that there's really quite a lot you don't know about me." Jemma replied, smugly. "And, yes, I've been a fan of hers for quite some time. Ever since I first heard 'Desire'. Her music allows me the chance to step into a whole other version of myself and escape reality, even if only for a few minutes. Listening to it is how I unwind." She explained, still feeling rather proud of her performance.

"All right, then..." Skye replied, satisfied with Jemma's response. "So, who's next?"

In a split second decision, Leo replied "I'll have a go." He replied, loading his musical choice into the player before taking Jemma's place in the middle of the group was mildly surprised by the strong country beat that poured forth from the player. However, that surprise was soon surpassed by the astonishment at his singing voice.

* * *

><p>"<em>You got me all caught up<br>The way you look, tonight  
>We could head downtown<br>Or, I could turn around, up here, on the right  
>Ah, just look at this sky<br>The rain ain't far from fallin' down  
>And, I wanna get to know you<br>Better than I know this little town, yes, I do"_

* * *

><p>Everyone watched in amazement as Leo sang and danced for Jemma in response to her song for him. As contrasting as the two songs were, his performance seemed to be having the desired effect on the bio-chemist. Jemma's eyes widened in shock as Leo took her by the hand and pulled her up to dance with him.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanna feel your heart go tic-toc<br>While the rain from your hair drip-drops  
>Parked out in the middle of nowhere"<em>

* * *

><p>The rest of the group looked on wide-eyed as Leo spun Jemma around and pressed her back flush against his chest as he swayed with her to the music. Jemma, however, just blushed furiously and smiled nervously at all the attention.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>There's a place I can get up against your lips<br>That's where I gotta be with you lookin' like this  
>Let's get lost somewhere<br>Anywhere we ain't gotta hold back  
>If we're gonna go out, baby<br>Let's go out like that"_

* * *

><p>As the song progressed, Leo turned Jemma around in his arms to face him as he pulled her mere inches in front of his face. Jemma felt her heart racing in her chest as she felt the breath from every lyric ghosting over her face as Leo's lips drifted treacherously close to hers.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>And, I'll grab your door<br>You can take my hand  
>Hop up on my shoulders, and, I'll walk us over<br>Where we can dance  
>And, I'll leave the headlights on<br>So, I can see your face  
>Spin you 'round in the mud<br>Yeah, soak it all up, baby  
>What'cha say, what'cha say"<em>

* * *

><p>As they all watched Leo and Jemma spinning around as they danced to the song, they all realized that the two were finally acting upon their mutual attractions. Watching them dance to the music, there wasn't a doubt among them that the two scientists belonged together.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I wanna feel your heart go tic-toc<br>While the rain from your hair drip-drops  
>Girl, I'm talkin' country kinda crazy, yeah"<em>

* * *

><p>Listening to the song as it built to the next chorus, the group all had to admit that they had seriously underestimated the engineer's singing prowess. None of them would have ever expected the silky smooth baritone they were hearing to have ever come from the socially awkward engineer.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Out where I can get up against your lips<br>That's where I gotta be with you lookin' like this  
>Let's get lost somewhere<br>Anywhere we ain't gotta hold back  
>If we're gonna go out, baby<br>Let's go out like that"_

* * *

><p>By now, Jemma had finally shed her awkward nervous energy and began getting just as into the performance as Leo was. The two of them swayed and gyrated together to the beat of the music before she spun herself around in Leo's arms to move directly into his personal space-so close that their noses nearly touched. Nearly.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah, I wanna feel your heart go tic-toc<br>While the rain from your hair drip-drops  
>Gettin' country kinda crazy in the middle of nowhere"<em>

* * *

><p>As Jemma loosened up and began getting into the performance, Leo barely registered the rest of the group disappearing around them. Before he knew what was happening, it felt as though the rest of the world had disappeared and the two of them were singing and dancing in a world alone.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Out where I can get up against your lips<br>That's where I gotta be with you lookin' like this_

_Let's get lost somewhere  
>Anywhere we ain't gotta hold back<br>If we're gonna go out, baby  
>Let's go out like that"<em>

* * *

><p>Toward the end of the song, the rest of the group had begun to dance along with the two scientists. An act which remained unnoticed by Leo and Jemma.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>If we're gonna go out, baby<br>Let's go out like that"_

* * *

><p>Going into the closing lines, Leo and Jemma stopped dancing as Leo pulled Jemma in close, cupping the back of her head in his heads as he sang directly to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah, girl, that's where it's at<br>Let's go out like that"_

* * *

><p>The moment the music came to a close, Leo and Jemma found themselves startled back to reality as the entire room erupted in applause. "Very nicely done, Leo!" Grant praised, offering the engineer a rare, genuine, smile.<p>

"Thanks!" Leo replied, blushing only slightly.

"I had no idea you were such a country boy." Skye chided, playfully. Though, she actually hadn't known of Leo's fondness for country music.

"Yes, well..." The engineer replied, still a little awkward from all the attention. "I suppose it's because you've never asked." That was a fair enough point, Skye had to admit while the rest of the group hummed and nodded in agreement.

"All right, then..." Skye conceded. "Who's up next?" She asked, glancing around the room. "How about you, May?" She offered, excitedly.

Throwing Ward a stoic, unreadable, stare, she simply replied "Okay." before stalking over to the player and inserting her disc of choice. As the beat began to play, the rest of the group was left utterly speechless. They never expected the strange electronic beat that played through the air as the usually stoic pilot began to dance in and oddly erotic and seductive way toward Ward.

* * *

><p>"<em>We touch beneath our skin<br>Right down to the bare wires  
>Down to begin again<br>The spark that sets the fire  
>I belong (we belong)<br>I belong to the cult of love"_

* * *

><p>All of her teammates had to admit that Melinda was quite the talented singer. But, that wasn't what was drawing all of their attention, right now, as she continued to dance for Grant. Grant, meanwhile, just focused on trying to hide his blush...and...other embarrassing physical reactions.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You know all my secrets<br>You know all my lies  
>I know all your anger<br>I know all your alibis  
>We belong (we belong)<br>I belong to the cult of  
>(Love, love...)<br>To the cult of (love, love...)  
>To the cult of (love, love...)<br>To the cult of love"_

* * *

><p>The dark, hypnotic nature of the song wasn't half as shocking as the virtual lap dance May was doing for the specialist. All the while, Skye had to cover a smirk as she watched Grant squirming anxiously under all the attention while Melinda caressed his face in her hands as she sang the final lines of the song.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Won't you join, too?<br>Won't you join, too?"_

* * *

><p>Once the song came to a close, Melinda allowed a satisfied smirk to play across her lips as she dismounted Grant and afforded him the opportunity to adjust and compose himself. "That was brilliant Agent May!" Jemma squealed excitedly. "I had no idea you were such a fan of Dum Dum Girls!"<p>

"Jemma!" Leo replied, his voice slightly scolding. "That's no way to talk about a musical artist!"

Laughing at Leo ignorance of the duo that had originally recorded the song May had just performed, Jemma elaborated. "I'm not making fun of them! That's their honest-to-God _name_!" She pointed out, picking up the case for the CD that May had put into the machine.

Reading the label, Leo realized that Jemma was indeed right. "Oh..." He replied, dumbly. "So, I see..."

"Well, I think it's only fair that Agent Ward go next..." Skye replied, granting Leo a welcomed subject change. "I mean, that _would_ follow the pattern we've got going..." She reasoned.

Looking around the room, Grant already knew no one would bail him out. "All right, then..." He replied, cockily as he crossed the room to insert his choice of song into the player. As he found his way to the center of the room, the rest of the group cocked curious eyebrows at the strong country and southern rock beat that began to play. Then, much as Leo had done for Jemma, Grant focused all of his attention on Melinda as he began to sing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Some days it's tough just gettin' up<br>Throwin' on these boots and makin' that climb  
>Some days, I'd rather be a no-show, lay low<br>Before I go out of my mind"_

* * *

><p>The group was astonished by the silky smooth baritone that poured forth from Grant's lips. None of them would have pegged him for such a good singer. Or for a country boy for that matter.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>But, when she says 'baby'<br>Oh, no matter what comes, ain't goin' nowhere  
>As she runs her fingers through my hair and saves me<br>Yeah, that look in her eyes got me comin' alive  
>And, drivin' me a good kinda crazy<br>When she says 'baby'  
>Oh, when she says 'baby'"<em>

* * *

><p>As they all listened to the song, Skye couldn't help noticing that Phil seemed lost in his own thoughts. The young hacker had lived with him-and, the rest of the team-for quite a while, now. And, in that time, she had pretty well figured out the rest of the team. But, the senior agent still remained something of a mystery to her. She knew he'd been hurt and betrayed in the past and she knew some of his secrets-things she'd never repeat even under the worst of torture. But, he still remained an enigma to her. And, it drove her absolutely crazy.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Some nights, I come home fightin' mad<br>Feel like runnin' my fist through the wall  
>Is it even worth what I'm fightin' for, anymore, feelin' torn<br>Aw, the hell with it all"_

* * *

><p>Chancing a glance over at Skye, Phil noticed how the woman seemed to be lost in a fantasy-like she was dreaming about something completely unattainable. When they first met, he would have guessed that she was fantasizing about Ward. But, lately, he felt like <em>he'd <em>grown closer to the young hacker than the specialist had done. Plus, it was clear Ward only had eyes for May. It was moments like this when Phil would have killed to know what was on the young hacker's mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>But, when she says 'baby'<br>Oh, no matter what comes, ain't goin' nowhere  
>She runs her fingers through my hair and saves me<br>Yeah, that look in her eyes got me comin' alive  
>And, drivin' me a good kinda crazy<br>When she says 'baby'  
>Oh, when she says 'baby'"<em>

* * *

><p>As she watched Ward singing to May with such a warm and loving smile on his face, she couldn't help feeling torn. Sure, she was happy that her friends had found someone that made them so happy. But, she also couldn't escape the feeling of being left out. After all, Jemma had Leo and Melinda had Grant. But, where did that leave her? Their song choices had all been easy because they all had someone to sing for. But, who would she sing for? She had someone she <em>wanted <em>to sing to, but, couldn't be sure if she should or not.

* * *

><p>"<em>Everything's gonna be all right<br>Just lay down by my side  
>Let me love you through this life<em>

_Yeah, she's the perfect shot of faith  
>When every bit of mine is gone<br>Somethin' I can believe in, a best friend  
>A heaven-sent love to lean on"<em>

* * *

><p>Listening to the lyrics, Phil couldn't help realizing how well they fit the way he felt toward Skye. She had seen him at his darkest, lowest points and had been right there by his side to help him through it. Truth be told, she had been his biggest motivator to keep on going after Raina had revealed to him the truth behind his resurrection. He hadn't been sure he could go back to work for an agency that had so bluntly lied to his face. But, the thought of leaving Skye behind was too physically painful to go through with. Looking over at the unknowing owner of his heart, he knew what he had to do.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>But, when she says 'baby'<br>Oh, no matter what comes, ain't goin' nowhere  
>She runs her fingers through my hair and saves me<br>Yeah, that look in her eyes got me comin' alive  
>And, drivin' me a good kinda crazy<br>When she says 'baby'  
>Oh, when she says 'baby'<br>Yeah, that look in her eyes got me comin' alive  
>And, drivin' me a good kind of crazy"<em>

* * *

><p>Once the song came to a close, Grant and Melinda snapped out of their fantasy world as the team around them burst into applause. "That was incredible, Ward." Skye spoke, grinning at her SO.<p>

"Thanks." The specialist replied, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I mean I never knew you were such a good ole southern boy." The hacker replied, playfully, earning a light-hearted glare from her supervising officer.

"Don't get used to it." Grant warned, playfully.

"She's right." Phil interjected, smiling slightly. "You really are quite talented."

"Thank you, sir." Grant replied, more sincerely.

"So..." Jemma interrupted, clapping her hands together, excitedly. "Who's next?" She asked, looking straight at Phil and Skye. "Looks like it's down to just the two of you..." She added.

Looking over at Skye, Phil could see the slightest bit of hesitation in the young hacker's eyes. "I'll go..." He offered, giving the hacker an opportunity to sort out whatever she was trying to settle in her head. Besides, he knew he'd have to go soon, before he lost his nerve. Rising from his seat, he approached the stereo before selecting his choice of music. Placing the disc into the machine, he drew a steadying breath as he moved to stand in the center of the group. _It's now or never, Coulson..._He reminded himself as the song began to play. The rest of the group didn't know what to make of the soft piano music that began to pour forth from from the stereo.

* * *

><p>"<em>I think you're pretty, without any make-up on<br>I think you're funny, when you tell the punchline wrong  
>I knew you got me, when you let your walls come down, down"<em>

* * *

><p>The soft and soulful voice that poured from the senior agent's lips blew the team away. But, none of them had been prepared for the way he seemed to focus all of his attention on Skye. The young hacker, herself, was even more mesmerized by the attention. <em>He isn't saying what I <em>think _he's saying...Is he?_ She wondered, to herself, as Phil continued to sing to her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Before you met me, I was all right<br>But, things were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now, every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine"_

* * *

><p>Well, if there were any doubts before, they were gone the moment that Phil pulled Skye to her feet and began slowly swaying with to the music. The rest of the team couldn't believe they were all witnessing the moment that the senior agent poured his heart and soul out to the young hacker. Sure, they'd all seen the way the two of them looked at each other when they thought no one else was looking. But, they never thought they'd actually see this moment come to pass. They all felt a sense of honor to be able to witness this moment.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's just talk<br>All through the night  
>There's no need to rush<br>We can dance until we die  
>You and I will be young forever"<em>

* * *

><p>The rest of the world faded away as Phil stared into the warm doe eyes of the woman he loved. He'd been so nervous to pour his heart and soul out to the young hacker-afraid of being hurt. But, Skye wasn't pushing him away. Something in her eyes drove him to continue on with his declaration.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now, baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So, take a chance and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back"_

* * *

><p>Skye didn't know what to make of the situation. Sure, she was in love with the man serenading her, now. But, she'd never thought he'd ever feel the same way. But, here he was singing all of these wonderful things about her, and staring so deeply into her eyes, she almost as though he could see straight into her soul.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>When you're around me, life's like a movie scene<br>I won't be happy until you become my queen  
>I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete"_

* * *

><p>Looking into the soft doe eyes staring straight back into his own blue ones, Phil knew he meant every single word he was singing with every fiber of his being. Skye had always been the one thing missing in his life. His something to fight for. And, now that he'd found her, he wasn't about to let her go without a fight.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's just talk, all through the night<br>There's no need to rush  
>We can dance, until we die<br>You and I will be young, forever"_

* * *

><p>At this point, Skye felt herself beginning to believe that it was all real as the rest of the world disappeared. All that mattered, in that moment, as herself and Phil. All the love shining in his piercing blue eyes finally made her feel like she was home. Like she'd finally found a place to belong.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when you look at me  
>Just one touch, now, baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So, take a chance and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever..."_

* * *

><p>Phil's voice belted out as he poured all of his pent up love and affections into the song. He had to lay all his cards out on the table. He needed to be sure that the young hacker knew exactly how he felt for her if he was ever gonna know where he stood with her.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I will get your heart racing, if that's what you need<br>In this teenage dream, tonight  
>Let you rest your head on me, if that's what you need<br>In this teenage dream, tonight"_

* * *

><p>Listening to the lyrics Phil was singing, she knew he meant them. She knew she could always count on him to be there for her, no matter what she needed, whenever she needed it. That was one of the biggest things that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. Now, she felt like there could be a chance for them to have a future together. The kind of future she'd always dreamed of finding ever since she was a little girl. This was her prince charming come to rescue her.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when you look at me  
>Just, one touch now, baby, I believe<br>This is real  
>Let's run away and don't ever look back<br>Don't ever..."_

* * *

><p>As the song began slowing to its close, Phil couldn't have stopped the smile from spreading across his face like wildfire, if his life had depended on it. The love reflecting back at him in the soft doe eyes looking up at him answered every question on his mind. He now knew exactly where he stood with the young hacker. And, it was right where he'd wanted to be all along.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I will get your heart racing, if that's what you need<br>In this teenage dream, tonight  
>Let you rest your head on me, if that's what you need<br>In this teenage dream, tonight"_

* * *

><p>The fantasy world that the two of them had built around themselves shattered as their friends all smiled and cheered for them. Skye couldn't help looking around, a little embarrassed by all the attention.<p>

"Well, that was certainly...enlightening..." Jemma spoke, first, still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened.

"And, you were brilliant, of course, Agent Coulson..." Leo stammered, still dumbfounded by his mentor's unexepected confession.

"Well, thank you, Leo...Jemma..." Phil replied, still smiling warmly at Skye. "So what do ya say, Skye?" He asked, laying his heart and soul naked on the table for Skye's taking. "Give me a chance?" He asked, hopefully.

Skye had been about to respond to the sudden question when a better idea came to her mind. "You'll just have to wait and see, just like everybody else, Agent Coulson..." She replied, mischievously, as she made her way over to the stereo before inserting her disc of choice.

The rest of the team, minus Phil, reclaimed their seats as a slow rock and/or pop beat began to play. From the sounds of it, they all knew it would be an emotional ballad. Somehow, they all knew they should have expected nothing less from the hacker.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm a red and fragile rose<br>Won't grow in the dark alone  
>Take me there, 'cause I need to find the light"<em>

* * *

><p>The rest of the team all recognized how the lyrics fit Skye's life before she'd become part of their dysfunctional little family. Before she'd met Phil.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>I hate that I'm scared of this<br>But, you believe so, I'll take the risk  
>Hold me and tell me I'm all right"<em>

* * *

><p>Skye stared directly into Phil's ice blue eyes as she sang her heart out to him, her voice soft and sensual. Yet again, Phil barely registered the rest of the world fading away around them. All that mattered to him, in that matter, was himself and Skye.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Now, I'm fallin' down<br>You lift me up to the clouds  
>Yes, I'm fallin' down<br>You lift me up...YEA!"_

* * *

><p>As she sang her answer for him, Phil recalled the moment he'd told her the truth about her past. She could have so easily been completely destroyed. And yet, somehow, she came back even stronger than she'd been, before. Her resilience had been the very first thing to draw the senior agent to her like a moth to a flame.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You make my hands shake<br>I watched the glass break  
>Around my guarded heart, tonight<br>This ain't no mistake  
>You make my Earth quake<br>You feel like thunder in the sky  
>Like thunder, thunder, thunder (oh oh)<em>

_Thunder, thunder, thunder  
>Like thunder, thunder, thunder (oh oh)<br>You feel like thunder in the sky"_

* * *

><p>Completely oblivious to their friends around them, neither Skye nor Phil noticed the supportive, approving smiles. <em>It's about damn time...<em>Grant thought to himself, as he held Melinda a little tighter while they watched their friends realizing something they'd all seen from the beginning.

_I was beginning to wonder when he'd make his move..._Melinda thought to herself, smiling slightly as she watched the scene unfold before her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Broke free and saw an open road<br>Foot steps lead me to your soul  
>Never run with a home to go to<em>

_Never thought I could be this happy  
>If you're askin', yes, you have me<br>How you change my thoughts, you'll never know"_

* * *

><p>The last three lines that Skye had just sung made Phil's entire world complete. He couldn't believe how amazing it felt to hear those simple words coming from such a beautiful person. He never would have thought he could love someone so completely-never thought he'd <em>need <em>someone so completely-that he didn't even _want _to imagine his life without her.

* * *

><p>"<em>So, when you're fallin' down<br>I'll lift you up to the clouds  
>Yes, when you're fallin' down<br>I'll lift you up...YEA!"_

* * *

><p>As she sang second pre-chorus, Skye was taken back in time to when she and May had found Phil in Raina's machine. She knew she'd never forget trying to snap him out of his flashback. It was the one and only time she'd ever seen the man she'd always known to be so strong so broken. It was the only time she'd ever seen the man cry. It was a stepping stone in their relationship that she knew neither of them would soon forget.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You make my hands shake<br>I watched the glass break  
>Around my guarded heart, tonight<br>This ain't no mistake  
>You make my Earth quake<br>You feel like thunder in the sky  
>Like thunder, thunder, thunder (oh oh)<br>Thunder, thunder, thunder  
>Like thunder, thunder, thunder (oh oh)<br>You feel like thunder in the sky"_

* * *

><p>Jemma smiled as she snuggled further into Leo's side while the two of them watched Phil and Skye dancing together as Skye sang her song for him. Listening to the lyrics, she knew it was the perfect song for the two of them. Ever since Skye had become a part of the team-and something of a best friend to Jemma-the bio-chemist had learned how terrifying it was for Skye to learn to love anyone after all her years in foster home. Even after she'd learned that it had been S.H.I.E.L.D.'s way of protecting her-moving her around, constantly-the constant changes had already left their mark on the young hacker's heart. But, Jemma knew she'd be okay when she fell for their mentor and friend. Both the agent and the hacker would sooner die than hurt the other. <em>They really do deserve this...<em>She thought to herself as she felt Leo's arm tighten around her, briefly.

* * *

><p>"<em>I was broken and starting to think that I should be ashamed<br>Trembling and nervous and naked and feeling afraid  
>Then, you came and told me and showed me to fight through the rain<br>Fight through the rain, to fight through the rain  
>Yea, yea, yea"<em>

* * *

><p>As he listened to Skye belting out the bridge, Phil realized he was seeing a whole new side of Skye. She'd always portrayed herself as one of the strongest people he'd ever known. But, now, she was finally allowing him to see her vulnerable side. The senior agent felt deeply honored that Skye would share such private feelings with him.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>You make my hands shake<br>I watched the glass break  
>Around my guarded heart, tonight<br>This ain't no mistake  
>You make my Earth quake<br>You feel like thunder in the sky  
>Like thunder, thunder, thunder (oh oh)<br>Thunder, thunder, thunder  
>Like thunder, thunder, thunder (oh oh)"<em>

* * *

><p>As the song came to a close, Skye leaned in closer to Phil and whispered so that only he would hear. "I always thought that loving someone had to mean getting hurt...I've never been so happy to be proven wrong..." Pulling back, ever so slightly, she smiled as she spoke up for everyone to hear. "I love you, Phil."<p>

The rest of the team barely managed to contain their 'aw's at the couple's cuteness. Ignoring the rest of them, Phil just smiled as he caressed Skye's face. "I love you, too, Skye." He replied, tenderly, before leaning forward to capture the young hacker's lips with his own. The kiss was chaste, just enough to seal all of the promises they could never put into words.

Phil wrapped his arms around Skye, pulling her flush against him as the rest of the group erupted into the loudest applause of the night. Neither of them were idiots. They knew things wouldn't always be this perfect. But, they knew that, with their friends supporting them-and with each other by their side-they knew they could always best any challenge in their path.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**Okay, I know this was a little OOC. But, like I said...a friend of mine requested it and I just can't say no to my friends. I love them, dearly, and would do anything for them. Besides, I actually had a lot of fun writing this! So, I hope y'all enjoy reading it! Please read & review! But, remember: Flames will be used to fight the bitter cold of a Kansas winter!

~Skye Coulson


End file.
